A bright shade of green
by Elaina96
Summary: She was vulnerable, dejected, forlorn, and a little lonely as she sat on his bed. He sat next to her and listened to her thoughts with compassion, he was there and was kind, and made her feel cared for and wanted. Which was a feeling she wasn't used to, and at the moment when she felt the lowest he confessed something… BBRae-Oneshot


A bright shade of green.

-Her breathing was heavy as her chest rapidly rose up and down. Her body had a slight sheen of sweat on it, and she felt overly exhausted… and he felt the same way next to her.

She gripped the covers over her body as she felt him shift beside her. "Did… did that just happen?" He asked in revelation with a shallow breath.

She was asking herself the same thing. Did it? There was no denying that it did.

She tried to catch her breath as she thought back and wondered how they had gotten here in this abnormal and very awkward situation…

She was vulnerable, dejected, forlorn, and a little lonely as she sat on his bed. He sat next to her and listened to her thoughts with compassion, he was there and was kind, and made her feel cared for and wanted. Which was a feeling she wasn't used to, and at the moment when she felt the lowest he confessed something…

"You know… sometimes love is right in front of you, in a bright shade of green."

He said it shyly with a nervous smile, and his words had shocked her, making it hard to form a response. Her face slightly blushed as she stared straight ahead. She couldn't look at him, she just couldn't. She wanted to leave and calm herself, but she didn't want to reject or hurt him, because maybe she felt the same way… But she wasn't sure, and the fear of her actions made her unable to move.

He stared at the side of her face waiting anxiously for a reply. He feared rejection and her silence was practically driving him mad.

The room was filled with unvoiced thoughts as he stared at her and waited for a sign, anything, just a response… But he wasn't getting one. He wanted so bad to do something, something to break the tension, to break the barrier that she had between them. He licked his lips and gulped before doing something bold. He lightly lifted his hand up and tucked her hair gently behind her ear, and with a shaky breath he slowly leaned in close, kissing her softly on her neck. She stilled, shocked at the contact as her breath was husked into her throat.

It was supposed to be a peck, that is what he had intended on doing, but once he was there he found it hard to leave. She smelled so nice and her skin was so soft and the sound of her heart beating beneath his lips drove him utterly insane. And most importantly she wasn't telling him to stop, but instead tilted her head to accommodate him.

He finally pulled away; breathing as heavy as her. He stared at her as she continued to stare straight ahead at nothing. He couldn't get a read on her, until she quietly said, "Keep going." And she hoped she didn't sound too desperate. He gulped and nodded in response before leaning forward again. But this time it was less of a peck and more of a _devour_ and it caused her to close her eyes and bite her lower lip at the sensation.

He didn't know what he was doing; he was moving on pure instinct as he slowly snaked his hand around her waist. And to be honest, he was waiting for her to stop him, but she wasn't, for apparently she wanted this as much as he did.

She turned to him, finally facing him, forcing him to pull away from her neck. Both of their eyes were half lidded as they leaned close. The kiss was sweet and engaging but quickly deepened and increased into something intense and fervent…

He put his hand on the center of her back as his other went to cup her face. And as soon as he did so she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders; slowly gripping and pulling at the fabric of his shirt. She wanted it off desperately and was tempted to rip it off him, but that would be so unlike her… Then again this whole scene was so unlike her.

He pulled away and stared at her clouded lust filled eyes before reaching down and pulling up his shirt. She helped him pull it off before glancing down at him. It wasn't like it was the first time she has seen him without a shirt, but for some reason this time it was different and she could suddenly see that the years have been very kind to him. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply again as her hand rested on his chest, feeling his heart threaten to pound out of his rib cage. His lips began to trail off her mouth and down her jaw as his fingers began to knead at her button down. She could tell he was nervous by the way his hands shook, but he did eventually reach the bottom and lightly tugged it off her shoulders. His lips didn't leave her skin but instead trailed down her chest and torso as she gripped his head, running her fingers securely through his hair.

They needed to stop, clearly this wasn't them, they didn't do things like this, this was wrong, but then again, if this was truly wrong, then why did it feel so right?

She found herself slowly leaning back taking him with her; enjoying his weight on her as he trailed up back to her neck; his lips as vulgar as ever. She gripped him tightly as her forearms wrapped securely around his head, sinking him deeper into the crease of her neck. And among all the heat and desire she couldn't help but foresee where this was going.

"Do you have something?" She asked hazily; shocked she had enough common sense to even think of it.

She loosened her grip as he pulled away and looked down at her; slightly nodding before reaching over to his nightstand. She watched him franticly shuffle a bit in a drawer before grabbing something and pulling it out.

To be honest he didn't think he would ever get the chance to use one of these.

He fumbled with it impatiently; cursing his butter fingers before she grabbed it from him and ripped it open with her action made his heart thump, among other things… And he watched her with care as she slowly put her hand between them causing him to tense with a gasp at her warm touch. Tension and nerves were going wild, and she seemed so calm, he could barely tell she was as nervous as he was.

"Should I… I mean do, do you want me to?" He stammered unsure and without answering she slowly steered him…

Things were slow at first, a steady pace, but then became urgent, before turning into a lust filled blur of skin, moans, hair gripping, desire, thrusts, pants, growls, sweat, aspiration, need, and release…

And here we are…

The aftermath.

All that heated lust, gone. And all that was left was… them.

And it really was a bright shade of green, among other things…

She stared straight ahead as the high died down. He turned to face her as he tried to get used to the excitement of what just occurred.

"Did, did you?..." He tried to ask wanting to make sure, for it was important that she did.

She nodded; knowing what he meant.

He wasn't sure what to do, what to say? I love you? Thank you? This was the greatest moment of my life? He had to say something, he couldn't just lay there staring, he had to do something… So he did what he had been doing all along. He followed his instincts. He moved to his side and scooted close to her. And with the action she did the same. He cuddled up to her back, wrapping his arms around her thin waist and buried his face in her neck like it was a pillow. And she greeted it by putting her hand over his and making a comfortable sigh of contentment.


End file.
